


What Do You Love?

by defendt0pbunk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Derek, Daddy Stiles, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg?, Valentine's Day, What are Tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defendt0pbunk/pseuds/defendt0pbunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ms. Logan has a big box in the classroom. All the kids keep looking at it wondering what it's for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Love?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sterek fic! I started writing this last month and it's been sitting in my drafts for over two weeks bc I finished early. I was going to post it this morning but I forgot and went out to breakfast with my bae and finally remembered when I got home. Enjoy!
> 
> This is unbeta'd. all mistakes are mine.

It was Valentine's Day.  
  
Stiles walked into Ms. Logan's Kindergarten class with a smile on his face, holding John's hand as he made his way over to the bay of lockers over in the corner and began to unload  his Batman backpack.  
  
"Are you sure we grabbed everything?" John asked, kneeling beside his son.  
  
"Yes, Daddy." Stiles replied, pulling his box of Valentine cards out of his bag. "Me and mommy packed all of it in here last night."  
  
John chuckled, clearly relieved that Claudia had packed all of Stiles' Valentine stuff into his bag the night before. "Where would I be without your mother?" It was clearly rhetorical.  
  
"Lost." Stiles deadpanned without missing a beat. "I think you'd be lost, Dad."  
  
"I don't doubt that for a second."  
  
Stiles finished putting his backpack and and coat away before he shut his locker.  
  
"Alright kiddo," John sighed. "Give your old man a hug, I gotta get going."  
  
"You're not old, Daddy." Stiles said as John pulled him into a hug.  
  
"I'd like to hear you say that in eleven years." John laughed as he rose to his feet. "You have fun today, okay? I love you." He said as he ruffled the boys short hair before leaving the room.  
  
"I will, love you too." Stiles replied before rushing to his seat.  
  
He sat next to Scott, who was his best friend. But only because his mom was friends with Stiles' dad because sometimes Stiles' dad would bring bad guys to the hospital so Scott's mom could fix them before they had to be taken back to jail.  
  
Next to Scott, sat Isaac. A boy with curly blonde hair that was always quiet with everyone, except Scott and Stiles.  
  
Lydia Martin sat across from Isaac and to the right of Stiles. Stiles thought she was really pretty. One time at recess, she fell and scraped her knee and Stiles helped her limp to the school nurses office. Her smile is really pretty too.  
  
Stiles carried all of his stuff over to his desk and dropped it into a pile. Claudia had helped him make a Valentines card holder out of a cereal box a few days ago. That way he could put all the cards he got in there, so he didn't lose them.  
  
"Good morning, everyone." Ms. Logan greeted all of her kids at the front of the room. "I know it looks a little different in here today with this giant booth, that's because we're doing something special."  
  
"What's in the booth?" Someone asked.  
  
Ms. Logan smiled. "I guess we'll have to find out, won't we?" She said. "Now," she said gleefully, clapping her hands together. "Who's ready for a story?"  
  
A chorus of "me's" rang out through the classroom. All of a sudden the kids were making their way to the front of the room taking a seat on the circular rug. Scott and Stiles sat next to each other, what a surprise. Ms. Logan grabbed the book off her desk and took a seat on the stool in front of the kids.  
  
"This book is called Love You Forever by Robert Munsch." She said and she slowly turned the book so everyone could see.  
  
She opened the book and began to read, "A mother held her new baby and very slowly  rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she held him, she sang: I love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be."  
  
Ms. Logan finished reading the book and placed it in her lap. "If you haven't figured it out already, we're going to be making videos inside the big booth over there." She explained.  
  
As time passed by Ms. Logan and Ms. Hurley were still calling their kids up one by one. Until it was finally Stiles turn.  
  
Like the giant ball of energy he is, Stiles jumped out of his seat forgetting about the picture he had been coloring.  
  
"Alright Stiles," Ms. Logan poked her head out from behind the curtain. "Come around here and sit in front of the camera." Stiles did as he was told and walked back behind the curtain.  
  
The "booth" only took up a small corner of the room. It was only big enough for two people, a chair and the tripod. Ms. Hurley suggested that a curtain should be set up so all the commotion doesn't distract the other students.  
  
Stiles took a seat in the chair against the wall and waited patiently for his next instructions. Ms. Logan took her place behind the camera and Stiles heard it beep when she messed with it.  
  
"Stiles?" She called to get his attention. He lifted his head and looked at her. "What do you love?"  
  
He must not have understood her at first because he had to think on it for a second. "What do I love?" He repeated.  
  
"Yes. What do you love?"  
  
Stiles remained quiet, still not quite understanding.  
  
'It can be anything. Your pet, your favorite book, or food, or movie." She added.  
  
"Oh!" It suddenly dawned on the small boy as his face lit up. "That's easy! I love my mommy and daddy." He started. "...And my bestest friend in the whole entire world; Scott McCall. I love curly fries. I love Mr. Kellerman's dog named Zeus from down the street, I love the park and Batman and Skittles and video games." Stiles just rambled for a minute until he finally ran out of things he thought he loved. "Oh!" He blurted out, eyes going wide. "And I _like_ — a second grader whose name is Derek Hale. But I just like him as a regular friend and not my bestest friend, like Scott because I only see him sometimes at lunch and recess."  
  
Ms. Logan giggled. "How come you only like Derek as a regular friend? Can't he be your bestest friend too?" She asked him.  
  
Stiles gave a quick nod. "Well, if I saw Derek more, maybe we could be friends like me and Scotty. But I think Derek would like to stay just regular friends for now. Maybe i'll ask tomorrow. And I'd have to ask his mommy if we could be friends because that's what I did with Scott, because our parents are friends." He said.  
  
When Stiles was done he ran back to his seat to tell Scott it was his turn to go and he went back to his coloring.

* * *

  
**18 years later**  
  
"Daddy!" Nolan yelled as Derek walked through the door. "Guess what Papa found in the back of his closet?" He asked excitedly.  
  
"What's that, buddy?" Derek asked as he shed his jacket and hung it on the coat rack by the door then began to stomp the snow off his boots before toeing them off.  
  
"It's a movie from when he was little. Like me." He explained while jumping around. "He said he wanted to wait for you to get off work so you could watch it with him." He said before running off again.  
  
Derek made his way down the narrow hallway to his bedroom, where he saw his husband sat on the floor surrounded by a pile of junk.  
  
"Why all the mess, Papa Bear?" Derek asked as he maneuvered his way through the mess on the floor.  
  
"Hey, good lookin'." Stiles greeted with a smiled and tilted his head back to kiss his husband. "Nothing, just decided that we had too much shit in the closet."  
  
Derek glanced around at the mess and chuckled, "No shit." He joked. "Nolan said you found a movie? Or something?"  
  
"I sure did." Stiles nodded proudly, looking around on the floor to find the cheap case that contained the dvd. "Dad had it put on a CD a few years ago. It's from Kindergarten." Stiles explained, still baffled.  
  
"Oh, wow!" Derek's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "That had to been what 1997?" Derek asked.  
  
"2002. I was born in '97, genius." Stiles replied sarcastically.  
  
"What's it about? Do you know?"  
  
"Let's find out!" Stiles said, jumping up and running to the living room, Derek following suit. Without running like a spastic child.  
  
Stiles pulled the DVD put of its case.  
  
_What Do You Love?_  
_By Mieczyslaw Stilinski_  
_Kindergarten - '02_  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes at the sight of his Polish name. Typical John, always wanting to call his son by his birth name. He still does it 'till this day and it drives Stiles completely nuts!  
  
He popped the DVD in to the player and waited for it to load, then pressed play.  
  
He gasped almost instantly as he saw his five year old self.  
  
_"Stiles."_ He heard off camera. He remembered Ms. Logan— and Ms. Hurley. Both young, very sweet, twenty-something brunettes. Though, they're probably well into their forties by now. _"What Do You Love?"_ Ms. Logan had asked five year old Stiles.  
  
Derek smiled as he took in the sight of how adorable Stiles was when he was little. God—Nolan is the spitting image of him, save for that jet black hair he got from Derek. Derek had to laugh as young Stiles fidgeted restlessly in his seat while his teacher explained to him all the things he could say.  
  
_"That's easy! I love my mommy and daddy and my bestest friend in the whole entire universe; Scott McCall. I love curly fries. I love Mr. Kellerman's dog named Zeus from down the street, I love the park and Batman and Skittles and video games—"_  
  
"Y'know? Charles passed away not too long ago..." Derek mentioned from behind him.  
  
Stiles twisted around to look up a his husband. "Yeah..." He nodded. "Dad showed me the obituary in the paper."  
  
_And I like— a second grader whose name is Derek Hale. But I just like him as a regular friend and not my bestest friend, like Scott because I only see him sometimes at lunch and recess—"_  
  
Derek laugh as grownup Stiles turned to look at him once more, this time with a deep blush covering his cheeks.  
  
"So you've always had a thing for me, huh?" Derek teased and clicked his tongue.  
  
"Didn't you just hear five year old me say that he only liked seven year old you as a regular friend?" Stiles said jokingly, trying to dodge Derek's question.  
  
"I did." Derek grinned.  
  
"Yeah, if you would shut your fat mouth and listen, you would know that five year old me thought about asking seven year old you to be bestest friends, but he'd have to ask Mrs. Hale first." Stiles teased.  
  
"And did you ask Mrs. Hale?" Derek asked.  
  
"Not exactly. No." Stiles mumbled through a grin as he fixed his brown eyes on the floor.  
  
"It's a good thing I asked the Sheriff, then." Derek replied.  
  
Stiles whipped his head around to look at Derek. "You liar! When?"  
  
"Two years ago.."  
  
"You're lying!" Stiles laughed. "What'd you say?" Stiles turned around in his spot on the floor so he was facing Derek.  
  
"I said, "Sheriff, I'm completely head-over-heels for your son. Would it be alright with you if I asked him to marry me?" Then I poured my heart out and he gave me the infamous "if you hurt him" speech. And now here we are." He gestured around him.  
  
"You're such a sappy fucking loser." Stiles snorted. "I just can't believe he said yes to that." He said. "To _you_ , even."  
  
"Well," Derek shrugged with a smile. "I was going to get you to marry me even if he said no, so.." He trailed off with a laugh.  
  
"Hey, i'm in the TV!" Nolan blurted out, Stiles and Derek both looked toward their son.  
  
"That's not you, baby." Derek said, wrapping and around loosely around his middle and pulled him closer. "That's papa, when he was your age." He said against Nolan's cheek before giving him a small peck in the same spot.  
  
"Papa?" He asked, his eyebrows raised and his face twisted in confusion.  
  
"Yes," Derek nodded. "That's papa. You guys look just alike."  
  
Stiles huffed a laugh. "Weird, right? It's like I gave birth to him or something..." He said sarcastically while simultaneously rolling his eyes.  
  
"Nolan," Derek deadpanned, looking his son in the eye. "I'll pay you twenty bucks if you don't grow up to be a sarcastic asshole like your papa is."  
  
"Wow! I can buy thousands of junk foods with that!" Nolan exclaimed with wide eyes.  
  
"You are your fathers son." Derek said.  
  
"Preach." Stiles said nonchalantly from the floor.  
  
Derek leaned in nuzzled his scruffy face against Nolan's smooth one. "Daddy!" Nolan whined. "Your beard is scratchy. I don't like it." He frowned.  
  
"Aww." Derek said, pulling away. "I'll stop."  
  
"I like it!" Stiles blurted out as he playfully wiggled his eyebrows. "It feels nice on areas that are not my face."  
  
Derek inched his head to the left until his husband was in full view so he he glare at him from across the room.  
  
"What?" Stiles said defensively. "I said areas. He doesn't understand what I meant."  
  
"But I did."  
  
"That was the point, dumbass."  
  
Nolan gasped in surprise as he looked at Derek with wide eyes and slapped his hands over his mouth. "Papa said a bad word!"  
  
"Papa, put a quarter in the swear jar." Derek ordered.  
  
"Papa's not putting shit in the fucking swear jar."  
  
"Seventy-five."  
  
Stiles clenched his jaw and gave Derek the middle finger.  
  
"Dollar. Keep going and your entire pay check next week is going into the swear jar." Derek laughed.  
  
"Ground him, daddy!" Nolan yelled. "For fifty million years."  
  
"Fifty million?" Derek asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Assuming I make it that long." Stiles told him.  
  
"Go put a dollar in the swear jar or you're grounded forever." Nolan ordered from Derek's lap.  
  
"Fight me."  
  
Naïve little Nolan though he was serious, so he took Stiles' words as an invitation and slid off the couch out of Derek's lap and stomped toward Stiles with his tiny fist out and immediately strikes him in the face.  
  
"Holy fuck!" Stiles cried. It caught him completely off guard, he fell back instantly, curling in on himself and groaning in pain.  
  
"Nolan!" Derek gasped, jumping up from the couch and falling to his knees, crawling toward his injured husband to comfort him.  
  
Nolan stood and watched as his parents lay on the floor, obviously clueless that he had done something wrong.  
  
Stiles whined pitifully into Derek's chest.  
  
"Are you okay, honey? Look at me." Derek said, tapping a finger just underneath his chin to make him look up.  
  
The younger man's left eye was clenched shut. Wet streaks ran down the left side of his face, obviously from his eye watering.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Derek asked, gently pressing that tips of his fingers around Stiles' eyes.  
  
"No, Derek! It feels fucking fantastic!" Stiles snapped.  
  
"Alright, alright." Derek soothed. "Slow your roll. That was obviously a stupid question, sorry baby." He apologized. Derek examined his eye,  it was a little red and swollen already. "Well, it's definitely going to bruise because he has bony little hands" Derek said.  
  
"Oh, great!" Stiles sighed. "I'm going to have to wear sunglasses into work. 'Hey Stiles, nice shiner! How'd you get it'? 'Oh, you know... My five year old decked me in the face because I told him to fight me'."  
  
Nolan dragged his feet slowly across the carpet as he came out of hiding, in fear of getting in trouble. "Sorry, papa." He whispered.  
  
Stiles buried his face deeper into Derek's chest ignoring the boy.  
  
"Daddy.." He then tugged on Derek's sleeve to get his attention. Derek's gaze traveled upward to meet his sons. "Will you tell Papa i'm sorry?" He frowned.  
  
"I don't think he wants to talk right now, buddy. You hurt him and made him cry."  
  
"Papa." Nolan whispered as he dropped to his knees and ran his hand through Stiles' dark hair. "I'm sorry I hit you. I promise I didn't mean it."  
  
He sat there silently and waited for a response, but it never came. Derek pursed his lips together to refrain from laughing. Stiles was messing with him.  
  
He would periodically let out these little whimpers to make Nolan think he was still crying.  
  
"Daddy..." Nolan said, voice cracking. "He's not answering me." He said sadly.  
  
"That's because you made him cry."  
  
"But I have to apologize. I don't want to be in trouble." Fat tears began to roll down his cheeks and he ran over and fell into Derek's lap and buried his face in Derek's neck and sobbed.  
  
"Oh no!" Derek laughed pitifully. "Both of my boys are sad and crying! What should I do?" He cried.  
  
He didn't get an answer.  
  
"Ice cream?" He suggested cheerfully.  
  
Stiles head shot up first, then Nolan's.  
  
"Did someone say ice cream?" Stiles asked.  
  
Derek shook his head with a laugh. "Only you would want ice cream in the dead of fucking winter, Mieczyslaw."  
  
The three of them got up and made their way to the kitchen.  
  
"Daddy, you have to put a quarter in the swear jar because you said a bad word." Nolan said.  
  
Derek got in the freezer and grabbed out the tub of ice cream. "You're right, sorry dude." Then he grabbed an ice pack and tossed it to Stiles. "Ice that eye, babe. The swelling will go down.  
  
"Hey daddy?" Nolan called ask Derek rummaged through the cabinet for a few bowls.  
  
"Yes, my darling child?" Derek replied.  
  
"Why did you call papa that weird word?" He asked curiously.  
  
"What, Mieczyslaw?" Derek asked.  
  
"Yeah, that."  
  
"Because that's his name, honey." Derek explained.  
  
"What?" He asked, his face twisting in utter confusion. "I thought his name was Papa, because that's what I call him." He explained matter of factly.  
  
"It's Papa to you, Pain In The Ass for me _—_ "  
  
"Hey!" Stiles lightly swatted Derek's bicep with the back of his hand. "I am not."  
  
Stiles turned to look at his son, sat across the bar top waiting for his bowl of Superman ice cream. "Grandma S wanted to name me after her Dad. My side of the family's Polish, that's why I have that weird name." Stiles explained.  
  
"It's not weird." Derek reassured him with a peck on the lips before sliding a bowl of ice cream across the bar top.  
  
"If that's your first name why do we call you Stiles?" Nolan asked as a look of shock fell upon his face, eyes going wide as he looked back and forth to see if they heard him.  
  
Nolan wasn't allowed to call them by their first names, except only when someone else asked him, but all the other times it was Daddy and Papa.  
  
Derek put the tub of ice cream back in the freezer then took a seat between his two favorite boys to eat his ice cream.  
  
"How come it's colorful and called Superman?" Nolan asked as he stirred his ice cream until it turned to lumpy soup.  
  
Derek shrugged as he eat his peanut butter ice cream. "Don't know, buddy."  
  
"Batman is so much cooler."  
  
Stiles raised his hand out behind Derek's back to high five the little boy as he continued with his ice cream. "You are so my kid." He mumbled around his spoon.  
  
Derek just laughed and shook his head. What a bunch of nerds.  
  
Stiles just smiled and looked down the table at his son as he continued to ramble on about how Bruce Wayne would totally kick Clark Kent's butt in their new movie.  
  
Stiles couldn't help but think back on the old video he watch from Kindergarten a little while ago. His heart suddenly felt ten sizes too big.  
  
Everything he loves is right here in this kitchen.  
  
Minus his dad, who's currently not in this kitchen.  
  
And minus Scott McCall, his bestest friend in the whole universe, who's also, currently not in this kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this baby came from, it's beautiful. Just let it happen. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! I appreciate all the comments and kudos (:
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! Also, just a reminder that all the Valentine's Day chocolate is half price starting tomorrow!


End file.
